I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)
}} I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me),'' en español Quiero Bailar Con Alguien (Que Me Ame),'' es una canción presentada en el episodio interpretada por Brittany y Santana. La versión original pertenece a Whitney Houston Contexto de la Canción Siguiendo con la tarea semanal de interpretar canciones de Whitney Houston, Brittany comienza a cantar esta canción en la sala de música, donde baila con Mike, Blaine, Joe y luego el resto salen a bailar. La escena se mueve al auditorio, donde vemos a Santana cantando esta canción mientras las Cheerios bailan en el fondo, y luego se le suma Brittany, finalizando las últimas estrofas de la canción a dueto. Tumblr m6y7e0QemX1rxguxio1 250.gif Tumblr m6y7e0QemX1rxguxio2 250.gif tumblr_m6y7e0QemX1rxguxio3_250.gif tumblr_m6y7e0QemX1rxguxio4_250.gif tumblr_m6y7e0QemX1rxguxio5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6y7e0QemX1rxguxio6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo1_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo2_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo3_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo4_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo5_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo6_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo6_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo7_250.gif tumblr_m336uuFkC51qjl73xo8_250.gif Letra Brittany: I wanna dance! Clocks strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up till now Its the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls my lonely heart calls thumb|175px|Naya & Heather. Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Girls: Somebody who somebody who Santana: Somebody who loves me Girls: Somebody who somebody who Santana: To hold me in her arms oh Brittany: I need a woman who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last Brittany and Santana: So when the night falls My lonely heart calls. Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Santana: Ohhhh, ohhhh Come on baby, hahahaha Brittany: Ooh! Yeah! Santana: Now get with this, hahaha Woaah Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me girl? Brittany and Santana: Don't you wanna dance Santana: With me baby? Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance Don't you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance Santana: Say you wanna dance? Uh huh Brittany and Santana: With somebody who loves me. Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Curiosidades *El estilo de Santana y Brittany esta basado en el video de How Will I Know. *Modificaron la letra de la canción (cambiando el género de la persona a la que se la canta la canción) para que coincidiera con la historia de Brittany. *Segundo dueto entre Brittany y Santana, el primero siendo Me Against The Music. *Primer dueto entre Brittany y Santana de la temporada. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|rightthumb|center|300px|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Dance With Somebody Categoría:Canciones de Whitney Houston Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos de Brittany Categoría:Duetos Brittana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana